


Promises

by SpiritLock



Series: Amber and Ice [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Commanding Cullen, Compliant Inquisitor, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy//Reality Crash, Friendship/Love, Happy Zapping, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, POV Multiple, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Templar Armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart from a fumbled kiss back in Haven, Lia Trevelyan and Cullen haven't managed to get it together yet. One day she walks in to Cullen's office to see his Templar armour on his desk. She has had fantasies..  </p><p>Dorian decides to push them together before they drive everyone mad with their 'will they thing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHawkeRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calendar Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216365) by [RedHawkeRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver). 



> Inspired by a true masterpiece by RedHawkeRevolver. If you haven't read Calender Boys, give yourself time to do so, because you won't be able to stop reading once you start.
> 
>  
> 
> The idea that birthed it was Cullen, and Templar armour, and fantasies
> 
>  

The most prominent quality about the Inquisitor was that she was calm, only rarely did she get rattled or ruffled about anything. Not to say she didn’t get emotional or angry, but like everything else about her, it was measured. She seemed to calm those around her too, invaluable after the explosion at the Conclave, the assault on Haven, and Adamant. 

It was that calmness that had soothed Cullen when he was struggling after Adamant and almost gave up his position, rather than start taking lyrium again. She had persuaded him to keep going and not to give up being Commander. And she’d been right. Maker, she was funny too, but most he liked her calmness. Just being around her made him feel better, and more than that.

So he couldn’t understand why today, she’d walked into his office as she would any other day, perfectly normal; barely stayed more than a couple of minutes; and then walked out looking anything but calm. Cullen began to wonder if the armour had spooked her. He’d kept his Templar armour, although he never wore it now. Occasionally he would just check it to make sure it was still in good condition and clean it if need be. Today was one of those days.

But no, she quite happily talked to Templars there. She was one of the few mages he knew who got on with them, with seemingly no issues about their role. He rubbed his neck, he really didn’t understand what it could be, but it bothered him.

Lia needed to get back to her room, and as quickly as possible. Remember you’re a Trevelyan, you need to be strong, she kept repeating to herself. You can deal with this. She got as far as the Great Hall without being caught by anyone, when Dorian appeared, evidently looking for her. Dorian was her best friend and he just knew that something was wrong. 

“Li? Need to talk?” he looked concerned.

She just nodded inanely, the power of speech hadn’t quite returned yet.

“You have alcohol in your quarters? Sorry, silly question.” he added, watching her face now making the ‘are you serious’ look. 

He walked her to her quarters, sat her down and poured her a large drink. Lia downed it in virtually one gulp.

“Another please,” she requested faintly, her speech returning. She watched Dorian pour it, and this one went down equally quickly.

“So, what in the Maker’s name has got you so rattled?” he asked, watching her as she slowly calmed down. “Li, this is not like you.”

Lia looked at him “I’ve just had an unexpected crash of fantasy and reality...” she admitted. “Cullen.”

“Yes darling, we all know how smitten you are with the man, but you’ve handled it. What happened?” Dorian was pressing her.

Lia had never told anyone about the fantasies she had about Cullen and Templar armour, it was beyond embarrassing for a mage to admit, she thought. But she knew now that Dorian wouldn’t let it go. So she confessed to him that she’d had thoughts about Cullen doing all manner of things to her dressed in the armour, but not what she did as a result. And what she’d just seen. He began to roar with laughter, until he saw her stern face.

“Dorian, this is really not funny. Right now I can’t even look him in the face, and I’ve got a War Council meeting in a while,” she bemoaned.

“How many times did I tell you to do something about this? You know what Bull and I think. He won’t make a move now unless you do,” he said, shaking his head.

“Dorian, it’s way past that now, it’s gone too far.” Lia knew what he meant, that fumbled kiss back in Haven that could have ended up so much more, well for her anyway. Him, she really didn’t know about. Other than both of them were embarrassed, and it was never spoken of again.

She put out her glass. “I need more,” she requested. 

“Are you sure?” he queried. 

“Absolutely, I need the courage,” she assured him.

Lia could see Dorian unsure, so she grabbed the bottle off him and poured the drink herself. Pretty soon, the whole bottle of wine was gone. She wasn’t drunk, it would take more than that, but her head wasn’t clear either.

“Maker, what are we going to do with you? Li, you can’t carry on like this, you do know that.” he sighed, this situation wasn’t good for anyone. This was the problem with calm people, when they lost it, they really lost it. And watching her open another bottle, there was no way she was going to be meeting with anyone. 

“So, doesn’t your best friend get a look in on the second bottle?” he teased, watching her clutching it. She smiled and handed it over.

“Sorry Dor. And thank you for putting up with me. I do love you,” she apologised. What would she do without her best friend? He was one of the few who treated her like a person, not the Herald or the Inquisitor.

“I know you do, darling, and I love you too. But I also think you need to talk to Cullen, for both your sakes. I don’t care if you don’t want to hear that. And now I’ve said my piece, let’s get drunk.” He smiled at her. But it was also then he had an idea, he just needed to keep her the right balance of drunk, and hope the right person came to find her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was waiting with Leliana and Josephine in the War Room for the Inquisitor to arrive. They waited and no sign. This was definitely not like her; she was always prompt, even early sometimes. As the minutes ticked by, Cullen began to get concerned particularly after earlier when she seemed agitated.

“Has anyone spoken to the Inquisitor today?” enquired Josephine. “Perhaps she’s not well?”

“Josie, you know she would have sent word, she’s very conscious of being polite,” answered Leliana.

“I...saw her briefly earlier. She...she seemed a little out of sorts,” Cullen replied, rubbing his neck. He was still bothered by her reaction back in his office. He saw them both look at him. 

“Maybe one of us should go and see where she is. Cullen, why don’t you go,” suggested Leliana. 

“Alright,” and off he went.

When he was gone, Leliana looked at Josephine. “How long do you think it will take the two of them to work it out?” she asked, despairingly.

“Unless someone forces them to, I would say they’re unlikely to, at all,” Josephine sighed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As Cullen made his way up the stairs into the Inquisitor’s quarters, he could hear voices and laughter. The laughter sounded like Dorian. He walked up and stood at the top of the stairs. He could see the Inquisitor and Dorian sitting there on the couch by the fire drinking. She was supposed to be in a meeting and she was getting drunk? He walked over to them.

Dorian had heard Cullen coming up the stairs, and had distracted Lia until he heard him approach them. She had her back to him and couldn’t see him. 

“Cullen, how nice to see you. Why don’t you come and join us?” he smiled and he could see the amazement on Cullen’s face as he looked at Lia.

“Inquisitor? We’ve got a War Council meeting...and you’re getting...drunk?” he reprimanded, his voice raised. 

Perfect, thought Dorian, that’ll get her blood going. He watched Lia get up.

Lia had more than enough to drink to lower her normally calm exterior. She took two steps forward looking at Cullen, not steady on her feet, waving her hand, still clutching an empty glass.

“Yes...I’m getting totally pissed...Cullen...and it’s your fault.” She prodded his breastplate to emphasise her point. “You...you...and your damn...Templar armour...Maker’s breath,” she staggered closer, crashing against him. “You have...no fucking idea...do you?” she slurred loudly. 

Cullen caught her by the shoulders. Dorian could see Cullen’s face, eyes wide now; he never heard her curse before, mainly because she didn’t. But she was on a roll. Dorian couldn’t wait to see where this was going. 

“You stand there...with your...scar...and mouth...and eyes...and...I...” she came to a stop briefly staring at him. He thought Cullen was going to say something, but she carried on, leaning right into him now. “I...you...” she now had her arms around him. She’d stalled again, mainly because she was now hanging onto him. 

“Inquisitor, don’t you think...” Cullen began hesitantly, but Lia was back on, she almost fell back as she let go, but he caught her again.

“Cullen...you don’t....that’s the problem...shit...Maker...I love you...and want you and...and your Templar armour...now you...know.” she wriggled out of his grasp and went down vertically onto her knees, and face forward into Cullen’s boots, now passed out. The glass rolled onto the carpet.

Maker, the girl had said it! He wasn’t sure she would, but out it came. And the shade of red Cullen was now sporting was something to behold. Dorian knew she would be annoyed with him for allowing her to do this, but he also knew she and Cullen would be dancing around each other if nobody stepped in.

Dorian got up. “I’ll give you a hand, Cullen. We should really get her somewhere more comfortable than on your boots. I’ll go and let her other advisors know she’s...indisposed. Perhaps you should stay with her just to make sure she’s alright,” he suggested.

“What? I don’t know if...” Cullen stumbled. 

“For goodness sake. Do us all a favour and talk to each other. Both of you are driving the rest of us to distraction with this ‘will they thing’ you’re doing. She’s told you what she wants; you decide if that’s what you want.” His tone was sharp. 

Dorian watched Cullen rubbing his neck, but the blush had gone down now. They both helped get her up, but Cullen picked her up and carried Lia to her bed. Dorian smiled. Good man, he thought. He watched as Cullen got a chair and sat next to her.

Time to make an exit, he knew Cullen wouldn’t abandon her; he was too much a gentleman.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was watching Lia as she slept, thinking about what she said. He hadn’t been aware how strongly she felt about him, she’d never said anything. He couldn’t deny he felt the same about her, it had been that kiss back in Haven. But because she’d looked embarrassed, he didn’t bring it up afterwards.

She was certainly the most unusual female mage he’d met, she trained like a warrior, but that was because she was a battlemage like Dorian. That’s how they got together, swapping tips and stories and now virtually inseparable. He should have realised there would be sparks underneath that exterior, that was her speciality, storm. 

Cullen saw her stirring and opened her eyes. She couldn’t have been out more than an hour. Her eyes, those ice blue eyes were striking with her jet black hair, cropped short and spiky. But they were warm, friendly eyes, and now watching him.

Lia woke to see Cullen sitting next to the bed. She felt woozy, and still a little drunk. He was smiling at her, or more accurately he had that smirk. For a moment she was confused, and then began to recall what happened. Oh...oh...it was hazy but she remembered enough. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Cullen...I...apologise, I may have been a tad direct,” she said, her voice a little hoarse. She must have been shouting.

“I just have two questions. Do you remember what you said?” he asked pointedly, watching for her reaction.

“Yes, most of it...” she ventured.

“Did you mean it?” he went on.

“About you, yes, and the...erm...” she blushed, embarrassed to say it. She wasn’t drunk enough now. In fact talking to him was sobering her up rapidly.

“Armour?” he inquired, smirking now. Maker, for a powerful woman, she blushed furiously.

“Quite,” Lia paused. “Maker, I’m going to kill Dorian slowly and horribly. He must have set me up after I told him,” she declared.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cullen asked, now coming to sit with her on the bed.

“Are you serious?” she looked aghast at him. “I didn’t...don’t know how you feel... you’ve said nothing,” she challenged him to answer.

She saw him move forward, place his hands either side of her hips, and then lean in to kiss her. That was the first kiss. By the time that was almost over, the second one kicked in. This time her arms were around his neck, she was on her back and he was practically on top of her; his tongue hard in her mouth, her tongue rolling over his; a hard ache settling now in her lower back. 

As he moved between her legs, she shifted to allow him access, both of them still fully clothed. Lia laced one hand into his hair and he moved one down to her hip. Maker, this was better than she remembered from Haven. She couldn’t work what he tasted of, but it was sweet. Then it occurred to her, she must taste of alcohol. Damn. She pulled away slightly.

“I’m sorry if I taste of wine,” she apologised. Then saw him roll his eyes. “Alright, I’ll shut up,” she laughed. 

“You know long I waited for this, do you think I care about some wine?” he asked, and kissed her again. He wasn’t going to waste any of the opportunity he now had. He broke away and began to kiss her neck and felt her shifting slightly underneath him and sighing. He smiled against her neck and heard a giggle.

“You’re tickling when you do that,” she laughed.

“When I do what?” he asked, raising his head.

“When you breathe on me, I’m not complaining, trust me. But it tickles too,” she answered smiling. He thought she had the warmest smile he’d ever seen. It almost sang of safety.

“Did you want me to stop?” he teased.

She raised an eyebrow. “No way, as long as you can live with the occasional giggle. I’ve waited too long as well,” she sighed and leant her head back offering him more access. “I’m all yours, Cullen,” she breathed. 

“Really? To do with as I wish?” he asked his voice rougher.

“Anything you want...” she offered, her voice a shade lower.

“You do know I will take you up on that,” he replied forcefully, tracing his tongue along her jaw.

She moaned, closing her eyes. “I want you to,” she gasped.

He could feel her lift her hips slightly pushing against him, and pushed back against her, forcing out another moan. He moved one hand down and cupped it between her legs. She groaned, and her head went back further. He pulled his hand up roughly sliding it over her as he moved to the laces on her pants.

“Yes...” came the reply before he’d even asked the question.

Then the door below opened, and footsteps started coming up the stairs.

“Andraste’s arse, get on the chair!” she whispered, pushing him off.

Cullen tumbled off the bed, and landed on the floor. Lia snickered and reached down to pull him up. He sat down, and then saw her waving her hand over her head. He got the message and smoothed his hair down, just as Leliana got to the top turn.

“Inquisitor, I hope you’re feeling better. Dorian said you were feeling unwell and sent your apologies,” she said with a slight question in her voice. Lia could tell she was assessing the situation.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t make to the meeting. I did feel unwell; it just came on quite suddenly. The Commander kindly agreed to stay just to keep an eye on me, as Dorian had to leave.” Lia was shamelessly lying now, and she got that Leliana knew that too, judging by the smile on her face. “But it seems to have passed over a little now. If you would let know me when it suits all of you to reschedule, I’m sure I’ll be fine for next time.”

“Of course, Inquisitor. I am pleased to see you improving. I’m sure the Commander’s company must have helped,” she lilted, the teasing more evident now. Lia could see Cullen’s head bob down slightly.

“Thank you, Leliana” she answered smiling, and watched as Leliana went down the stairs.

As soon as they heard the door shut, Lia was in hysterics. 

“Cullen, your face! You look like been caught stealing sweets,” she joked.

“I was certainly nearly caught doing something,” he exclaimed, now smiling. “I swear that woman could have known exactly what by just looking at my face.”

“Most of the time she looks at people on the off chance they’ll give away something. You just need to bluff her out,” Lia advised, shuffling to the edge of the bed. “Anyway, what do we do now then?”

“Why don’t you come to my office later, and perhaps we can continue then, Inquisitor,” he said pulling her to him and kissing her again.

“I like the way you think,” she grinned. “And call me Li, unless you have something more imaginative in mind,” she stroked his back, down to his bottom.

“Just remember your promise,” he teased, kissing her neck, and then slapped her bottom before going.

“Trust me, I never forget a promise,” she called after him as he left.

“Oh yesss!” Lia couldn’t resist zapping a shot out of the open balcony door in sheer joy and anticipation, then went off to find Dorian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mage, an ex-Templar, and a desk. Forceful Cullen and dirty talk.

Lia was on her way to see Cullen, clutching a bottle of wine, when she ran into Varric in the Great Hall. Had she been her usual calm self, which she was not, she may have put more thought into the words that came out of her mouth.

“Coming to the tavern then?” Varric asked, glancing down at the bottle in her hand, half hidden under her cloak.

“Later, I thought...I’d go for a stroll...seeing as it’s such a nice evening,” she lied, as convincingly as she could.

Her hand on the door to Solas’s rotunda she smiled, “See you later, Varric,” she went through turning towards the walkway to Cullen’s office.

“Night, Tufty. Enjoy your...stroll,” he called after her. He peered through the door, and saw the direction she was going in. About time too, took them long enough. He smiled.

Lia practically skipped across the walkway, and knocked when she got to his door.

She heard Cullen shout, “Come in” and she opened the door, stepping forward. 

“Maker’s mercy!” fell out of her mouth as Lia came to a shuddering stop. So focused on what was in front of her, she failed to see the door closing until it smacked her in the side of the head. She staggered, shaking her head, and then felt an armoured hand grab her, and Cullen pulled her towards his fully armoured chest.

“Maker’s breath!” she heard him say, pushing the door shut behind her. “Are you alright?”

“I...uh...need a...moment,” her head was stunned twice over, once by the door and once by the vision she was partially pressed against, Cullen in his Templar armour. Whatever she’d imagined, it was merely flat drawings compared to what it was like actually seeing him in the flesh. When she looked at his face, he was smiling, shaking his head.

“Well, you’re off to a good start,” he laughed. “I didn’t think it would be that much of a shock.”

Lia sighed. “You not standing where I am. I need to lean on something,” she said propping herself against the bookcase, and putting the bottle on the floor. The stunned feeling was passing, and she felt steadier now. She smiled at Cullen. “I’m good,” she nodded.

He walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips, watching her smiling. She wrapped her arms around him, as he pulled her against him. He went to kiss her, but as he pushed his tongue against her lips she held firm, and he could still feel the smile. Cullen drew back.

“Are you misbehaving?” he asked teasingly, and watched her mouth open in a shocked ooh. 

He took one hand off her hip, took hold of her head, roughly dragging her, crashing his mouth against hers. This time she took in his tongue with a groan, and he felt her become pliant as he raised his other hand to the small of her back. When he broke away she was breathing faster and he could see the pulse in her neck. She licked her tongue over her lips, before opening her eyes.

“Sweet...Maker...” her voice slow and low. There was little left of the ice blue in her eyes, and her warm eyes were now sending out a different message, now they smouldered. Cullen undid her cloak, letting it fall to the floor, and raked his eyes up her body. She was dressed in just a shirt and skirt, and he could see she was wearing nothing under the shirt. 

Lia had never felt so close to losing control, as in that moment when Cullen stared at her. As his eyes fixed on her breasts she knew he could tell she wasn’t wearing a breastband. The smirk that appeared wasn’t the usual one, it more dangerous. He reached into her skirt and pulled out the shirt and up over her head, wrapping it around her arms, holding them up with one hand, then he leant forward and sucked hard on her breasts.

Maker, the rough way he did it made the sensations that more intense. She was moaning loudly now, not believing how much she enjoyed it. Lia clenched her legs from the sheer pleasure racking her whole body, but most of all, the burgeoning ache now inside her.

She was barely aware when he stopped and picked her up, setting her down against his desk, then untangling the shirt from her arms. He kissed her again, this time holding her arms down by her sides, and then hauled up her skirt before lifting her up onto the desk. Now sitting there naked but for her skirt wrapped around her waist, with him still fully dressed in his armour, his Templar armour. His arm around her back, one leg was then lifted onto the desk, the other still draped over the side, and so she was fully exposed to him.

“Cullen...” came out as barely a whisper. She had no idea what to say except to call out his name, because all she could think of was him and how he was taking her down piece by piece. And every moment was beyond wonderful. It was only when her fingers forced their way into her, she realised he’d taken off his gloves, and then his thumb was circling her clit. Lia’s head was in such a haze this could have been one of her fantasies. Except he was doing the work now, not her, he had control. Lia no longer had any semblance of control left.

Then she heard him speak. “You promised me anything I wanted,” his voice with no emotion, just commanding.

“Yes...anything,” she answered haltingly, her voice hazy.

Cullen could see she there was virtually no resistance left in her, but he wanted to hear her beg for what he knew she wanted. He’d never heard her curse until today, and he wanted to hear words come of her mouth she would never use. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked roughly, and felt her tremble.

“Yes...” 

“Beg for it, tell me exactly what you want me to do...” this time a command. He watched as she shifted slightly. He knew this was uncomfortable for her, but something in him wanted to hear a dirty mouth on her. He could hear the hesitation as she spoke.

“Cullen...I want you...to...fuck me” she finally managed.

“I said exactly!” he shouted, taking hold of her hair and looking into her face. “Word for word. I want to hear you defile your mouth with them.” Lia swallowed hard, but it wasn’t fear he saw there. Her eyes were half closed, almost dreamlike, and then he saw all the resistance fall away. But the voice that came out, was fiercer, almost wanton, not something he’d ever heard before.

“Cullen, I want...your cock in my cunt, and Maker....I want it now...” 

That was more than he expected, it took him by surprise. Her eyes were now wide open, and one hand grasping his hair now, pulling him hard onto her mouth, and the other trying to reach into skirt on his armour. Cullen now realised he awakened more than he bargained for, but there was no way it was over yet. 

He tugged her arms away, lifted her up, and flipped her back onto the desk, with her backside now up in the air. He pressed down on her with one hand, and then finally managed to release himself with the other. Kicking open her legs, he drove into her, forcing a loud guttural moan.

Lia was now beyond all sense; all she wanted was Cullen inside her, pounding into her, pressing her into the desk with each stroke. She had never felt like this in her life, never with anyone else had she so completely and utterly let go, and Maker take her, she wanted more. She was now begging him to fuck her harder, and as his pace built up so did she. And so did the charge building inside her. The harder the ache became, the closer she knew she was to coming, the stronger the current became.

Part of her realised she had to focus it somehow, and then as she finally felt herself crashing through and the orgasm overtook her, she pressed her fingertips hard against the desk and let go, the current flowing into the wood, the release doubly welcome.

Only then was she even aware of Cullen coming as he pushed harder into her one last time, then falling against her back, his arms shaky either side of her body. 

“Cullen,” she began hesitantly.

“Yes?” his voice breathless.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve burnt your desk. It just seem safer to focus it there...” she apologised, wondering how he would take it. The smell of burning wood now drifted and she could hear Cullen sniffing the air.

“You controlled it?”

“Yes...”

“Into my desk?”

“Yes...”

Lia then heard felt his laugh vibrate into her and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out, lifting himself off her back. Lia rolled over and shuffled to the edge of the desk. She watched his face just in case he had a change of heart. She knew what had happened to him and how he felt about magic. And there she was, a mage he had just fucked on his desk, in his Templar armour, singeing his desk with electricity. The irony couldn’t have been greater.

Cullen could see Lia’s face, slightly concerned still. Maker, he trusted her more than any mage, he knew how careful she was, as she’d just proved now.

He put his hand out smiling and watched her grin back, now hopping off his desk. He pulled her to him and then heard the squeal.

“Sweet Andraste, your armour’s cold. I’ve nothing on!” she complained, and jumped back.

“Well put your shirt on,” he replied. “Where is it?” Cullen watched she stood there hands on her hips. 

“Someone threw it aside, not naming names here,” she teased, narrowing her eyes. “And I think that someone could be a gentleman and retrieve it for me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to, maybe I like looking at you half naked,” he replied, running his fingers down her arm.

“Then maybe you should get changed, and put something else on, if you expect me to cuddle you,” she retorted her head slightly cocked.

“What if I want to fuck you again, would accept me in something else?” he demanded. He saw her smiling.

“I’d accept you in anything, Cullen. The armour only mattered because it was you wearing it. Well, and I supposed because I fantast...Oh...never mind.” She coughed. “Point is, I love you whatever,” she answered, now taking his hand.

“I believe a sentence was left unfinished there?” he asked knowingly.

“Perhaps it was, but I think you’ve had more than enough out of me for the moment. Maybe later...I’ll tell you more” she teased and let go of his hand.

Lia decided to search for the shirt herself, found it and had just picked it up, when she sensed Cullen behind her. He took it from her.

“Allow me?” he asked, indicating for her to put her arms up, which she did. He put it back on, making sure to tuck in, but letting his hands linger as he did.

“Maker, you’re incorrigible,” she laughed.

“I’m also getting too hot in this armour. I think I need to get changed. Why don’t you come with me?” Lia could see the smirk now.

“Why not?” she replied, following Cullen to the ladder. “I’ve yet to see you naked, and I have wondered...” 

She picked up the bottle and climbed up after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Lia talk, coming to an arrangement about their relationship. Lia makes a surprising admission.
> 
> Inquisitor's POV

Lia got to the top of the ladder. She’d never been in Cullen’s bedroom before and was a tad shocked at the bareness of it, not to mention the holes everywhere, in the floor, the roof, and Maker, he had a tree growing in the in the corner of the roof.

“Cullen, is this how you live? Maker, look at this place...” she paused, “and it must get cold.” She pointed to the roof as he turned to face her. 

“It works well enough. You should know from living in a Circle, comfort isn’t exactly top of the list for anyone there,” he replied, before turning back. He carried on removing the armour.

“True, but neither of us is anymore, you could get something done...” her tone concerned. Cullen interrupted.

“Li, did you come here to complain about my quarters?” he replied a little sharply. 

Lia was about to reply, but thought better of it. She couldn’t see his face, but heard the touch of annoyance in his voice. She’d been on the receiving end of it before. They’d had disagreements before about some of her decisions understandably, because it was his job to point out other options to her. Cullen wasn’t always diplomatic, she knew that. And she knew how his moods could change, depending on how he was dealing with his addiction.

She saw a chair in the corner and went and sat down, taking the bottle with her. She lifted her legs up and sat cross legged, watching him. Realising she didn’t have a blade on her she thought to ask Cullen for one, and then remembered what happened downstairs. It was one thing for her and Dorian to drink, and fool around with their magic, but not something to risk around Cullen. She put the bottle down next to the chair.

Lia saw he’d come to a stop, now sitting on the bed, just in pants, his eyebrows furrowed. Uncertain at first what do, she decided to go and talk to him. Sitting next to him on the bed, she put her hand on his arm.

“Cullen, what’s wrong?” she asked gently. “Is it what happened downstairs, your desk I mean?”

“Not that, I trust you, Li. It’s just how you react to me. The more...compliant you were...the more I wanted...to force you to...” he stalled. “Look, this time it was words...next time...I don’t know what I could do with you.” he admitted. “And when we get up here, you’re just...normal...concerned for me as always.” He didn’t look at her once while talking.

Lia now understood it was her safety, not his, that he was concerned for. Now it was potentially both of them losing control, but with different outcomes. Her being submissive, him dominating. The potentiality was in her, she knew that, but until now, she’d never let it out. It was, however, one of things she had imagined in her fantasies. 

Lia spoke, her voice firm now. “Cullen, are you embarrassed about what you felt, or do you regret it? I need to know which one, it’s important.” 

He turned to face her. “Scared, because I might hurt you, and you’ve never been anything but good to me. You’re not supposed to hurt people you love.” 

Her eyes opened wide. This was the first time he’d told her he loved her. “You love me?” rushed out incredulously before she could stop it.

“What did you think I felt for you? You didn’t seriously imagine it was just physical?” he was now the one astonished.

“Maker, I didn’t mean...I was...uh...look, this is the first time you’ve said it,” she replied. “Uh...let me start again,” she sighed.

“Li, I believe you’re stumbling here. This is usually what I do,” he had a slight smile now.

“And who said you had a claim on it? Maker, I’m normally better than this. I blame you, Cullen,” looking aside at him, but smiling herself now. She watched his smile broaden.

“Li, I do love you.”

“Cullen, I love you as well.”

As Cullen put his arm out, Lia shuffled into his embrace. This was gentler, and she nuzzled against his chest. She couldn't help thinking he smelt nice, especially for someone who’d just been encased in armour. And the scars on his body, there were quite a few. She absentmindedly went to touch one, an older looking one, now slightly darkened. He watched her trace her finger over it. 

“There are a few more, if you’re interested,” he joked. “Mostly from battle, but some from training.”

“Oh I’ve got one of those, a real corker. Want to see?” Lia said excitedly. She only had few, but this one was especially dramatic. 

“Alright, show me.” He looked disbelieving.

Lia got up and pulled out her shirt on the right side and pulled down her waistband. “See,” she said. “That’s from a Templar sword.”

Cullen stared at it and then looked at her, now serious. “A Templar did that to you? When was this?”

Lia realised then he’d misunderstood. “No Cullen, this isn’t an attack, this is from training, when I was still back in the Circle.”

He motioned her closer, “Let me see again,” he ordered. She held onto her shirt as he pulled her waistband down, and examined it closely. He then looked at his right side and back at her quizzically.

“So, tell me how a mage gets an injury that happens in Templar training, specifically one where they teach you not to leave your right side undefended? Admittedly, yours is more extreme than usual.”

Lia looked straight into his eyes, she was going to tell him something no-one else knew, not now anyway. “When that mage is being trained by a Templar to use a sword and shield,” she announced. She saw Cullen’s eyes widen.

“Wait, how did you... why would you even...” Cullen rubbed his forehead. “Just explain, please.”

Lia sat back down. She hadn’t planned on telling him this quite so soon, but she hoped he might understand her a little better as a result. But he may not like some of it.

“Remember when you told me you wanted to a Templar, and you hounded the Templars to let you join?” Lia saw him nodding. “Well, you weren’t the only one, only the people I had to convince were my parents and there was already one Trevelyan there, so they were reluctant to let a potential marriage alliance escape.”

“You...wanted to be a Templar?” he asked, amazed.

“Cullen, nobody asks to be a mage, and it had been a couple of generations in our branch since there had been one.” She shook her head.

“Sorry, I know. Please continue” he replied, earnestly watching her now.

“Yes well, from around ten years old, when my brother came to visit after taking his vows, I tried to convince them. Four years later I thought they might be giving in to my persistence, but then I came into my magic. I was a late bloomer as they say. Quite suddenly as well. I was with my younger brother, who’s in the Chantry and still as much of an...arse...as he was then.” she heard Cullen snicker when she said arse. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll have you know you’re a bad influence there. I was taught not to use foul language, and severely reprimanded if I did. So you broke through years of conditioning to get me say what you did,” she scolded.

“Well, when you use those words, they do sound more...inviting...simply because you don’t use them,” he confessed, now putting his hand on her thigh.

“Cullen! I’m telling you something important here,” she insisted, but the hand stayed there.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I was in the garden with Kieran. He was his usual annoying self, and as he left I pointed calling him an idiot and ended up zapping him on the left buttock.” She was laughing, as was Cullen. “Needless to say, I was packed off to the Circle, but not in the role I’d imagined.”

“I can understand what you might have wanted to be, but how do you end up getting Templar training? And wasn’t your brother Knight-Captain at Ostwick?” he puzzled. Lia saw him shuffle closer now.

“It wasn’t Loren, if you’re asking. And yes, I had to be careful of him. Luckily Ostwick wasn’t like...Kirkwall.” Lia saw Cullen’s face slightly darken. “They should never have sent you there, it was outrageous. Sorry, but it’s the truth. Promotion or no.”

“Li, I know you feel about that, and thank you.” He smiled a little now. “Please carry on.”

“It took some years before I managed to find someone to agree to train me, and Maker, did we have to be careful. We had...an...arrangement,” she said evasively.

“An arrangement?” Cullen inquired, watching her.

“Sweet Andraste! Do I need to spell it out? He was a taking a risk training me. It wasn’t unpleasant or forced, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she admitted. Now she was blushing. 

She saw Cullen processing what she’d said. It was a good few minutes, before he spoke “So, how much training did you get?” he inquired. Not the question she was expecting, she thought.

“Enough to handle myself if need be, but I’m nowhere near as good as you,” she replied. “I haven’t had a chance to learn more since everything fell apart, but I still train to stay fit. It helps with the Knight-Enchanter skills.”

“Is that the reason you like the armour?” he asked. She felt his arm slip around her waist.

“What? No! I liked the armour anyway.” She looked into his eyes. “The fixation is you. You in the armour. But it would be you in whatever,” she grinned. “Even that mangy coat you wear,” she teased. 

“Maker’s breath! Insulting a man’s coat is beyond the pale, woman,” he exclaimed with a smile.

“Just because half the women in Skyhold would fall at your knees as you pass them in the thing, doesn’t mean I will. That’s all I’m saying,” she replied.

“And what would it take for you to fall at my knees?” she saw Cullen’s mood change now, as he leant forward, practically in her face now. Lia knew that they had to talk first otherwise he would just feel bad again.

“Cullen, wait,” she put her hand onto his chest, which felt quite solid. Damn, it felt really nice too. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

“What you said earlier...about being wary of where we could end up. You’re concerned about us ending up somewhere dark, yes?” she watched as his eyebrows knitted again.

“I am. I don’t know if I could stop and I’d hate myself If I hurt you.” His eyes now watching her. Maker, he had the most emotive eyes.

“Would you trust me if I said I’m ok with us going someway down that road. And if it got too much for me, we could always use a safe word. It would be something to indicate enough.” She stroked his face. “Honestly, what we did earlier, I’ve thought about much more than that...with you...” she swallowed because it was now in her head. 

And all she wanted now was to kiss him and see where they went. 

Cullen looked away, thought again for several minutes, before answering. “I trust you. What’s the safe word?” he was serious now.

Lia smiled and blinked slowly “Nug,” she said. 

Cullen rolled his eyes and smiled back. “Alright then. Now, take off your clothes, and get on the bed,” he ordered, then began to take his pants off.

Lia saluted before taking off her shirt. “Anything you say...” she breathed, as Cullen shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has an 'assignment' for Lia, part before the War Council and part after. Not to mention getting through the War Council.
> 
> Lia is compliant, Cullen is commanding. 
> 
> POV Cullen
> 
> NSFW

Cullen was checking reports as he waited for Lia to arrive. He had no doubt she’d be punctual, it was an integral part of her to be polite and have manners. That made it so exquisite when he broke through that, he loved the wantonness when all that fell away, and the dirty mouth and acquiescence she embraced, but only with him. 

Outside of their relationship she would be the same determined Inquisitor, carving her path through the missions, decisions and diplomacy necessary to move forward. Outside of sex, she would be the same caring Lia, making sure he rested enough, ate enough and calmed him through his moods and low points. Then there was the Lia who gave way to him, whose eyes watched him as if he was the only thing that mattered. He loved all those aspects of her.

And he knew she would follow the instructions he sent to her. Cullen heard her knock at the door, always three raps.

“Come in,” he shouted, and watched as Lia smiled on entering, still clutching the note he’d sent.

“I got your note. I take it I have an assignment?” she queried, biting her lip.

Assignment was the code word they had agreed on. He’d suggested missions, but she thought it sounded too much like the War Table missions. It had been a few days since they’d got together, and the War Council meeting she’d missed had been rescheduled for today. That had given him the idea for this assignment because he knew it would push her sense of propriety.

“Indeed you do. Lock the door behind you,” he answered, smiling back, watching her as she did and then came over to him. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Maker, he did love her. Breaking away, he watched as she waited.

“The instructions are the first part of the assignment. After we’re done, I’ll give you the second part,” he said, his voice still normal. They hadn’t started yet, and only when they did would he adopt a quite different tone.

“Of course,” she smiled, her eyes already showing her willingness.

Cullen went and sat on his chair, legs apart, sitting back. “You have your orders and I expect compliance,” he now commanded.

He heard a slight gasp as she swallowed. Lia then undid her tunic and took off her skirt and boots, now standing naked in front of him. Her body was honed up to a point from the training, but there was still softness there. Having seen her before, he’d guessed right that she could get away without a breastband under her tunic, as it fitted well on her. Necessary for the next stage after this one. No underclothes had been an instruction.

“On your knees,” he ordered, and she came and knelt in front of him. “What are your orders?”

“Take your cock into my mouth and pleasure you, until you come,” she affirmed, her voice breathy and her eyes blinking slowly. Her knees were pressed together, her nipples erect and he could guess what was happening already. The same thing that was happening with him, on seeing her.

“Carry them out,” watching as she now undid his laces and released his cock, taking him into her mouth. He managed to watch her for a while, until the sensations became too strong. His eyes closed, his head went back, now only aware of her mouth, her hand, her tongue, all working on him, sometimes gently, sometimes harder, and then raking her teeth gently along the shaft, as she pulled up. His heart was pounding in his chest, a pulse beating in his head, and groans fell from his mouth.

He didn’t know who was in control here anymore, it certainly wasn’t him right now. And listening to the fervent hums coming from Lia, it didn’t sound like she was either. He could feel himself so close now, almost there...and then she paused. In that moment, just before she started again and took him deeper into her mouth sucking on him harder, he thought that she’d smiled. Then he couldn’t stop. He felt himself swelling, a loud groan falling from his lips as he came into her mouth. She held him until he was still, and then lifted her mouth slowly off him. 

When he opened his eyes, there was a smirk on her face, and he figured there had been a smile. As he looked at her sternly, the smirk disappeared, but not from her eyes. He sat for few minutes before dressing himself. She got up, now standing against the desk, waiting for her turn, her privileges.

Cullen took off his gloves and stood next to her, sliding his hand between legs. Her head rolled back and eyes closed, and she opened up her legs allowing him access. He pushed his fingers into her and whispered “You do remember we have a War Council meeting shortly. You're going to have to wait until afterwards.”

He saw her eyes open now in shock, “But...I’m...you can’t...leave me...like...” she protested.

“Do I detect insubordination? You do know what happens then?” he moved his fingers out and upwards, stroking her as gently as his tone was harsh.

“No privileges,” she gasped, eyelids fluttering, her hands gripping the desk, trying to steady herself.

“Exactly. You are going to stand in the War Room, and know that after the meeting, I’m going work on you with my mouth until you’re begging to come,” he ordered, his voice rough.

“Oh Maker,” she sighed. He saw her slipping and grabbed her around the waist, pulling his fingers away. He held onto her for few minutes. 

“You need to get dressed, I’ll help,” his voice back to normal.

“Thank you,” she replied weakly. 

Cullen wondered if he’d overdone it then, as she fumbled getting dressed. He moved her hands and did up her tunic for her, and helped her with the skirt. Lia then looked more recovered, and managed to lace up her boots. When she got up, she smoothed down her clothes and stood up straight. She walked over to him and kissed him.

“If I can get through this meeting, you owe me a drink too,” she insisted, now sounding almost normal, except for the slight waver. 

“I’ll be watching you, thinking of what I’ll be doing to you” he breathed in her ear, feeling the shudder.

“Maker’s breath! Allow me some composure, please Cullen,” she pleaded. He smiled.

“You have from the door, I make no promises before then,” he responded, and watched as she strode quickly to the door and unlocked it. 

Opening it, she turned to him, “Aren’t you coming?” she called.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he smirked, watching as she groaned, and left. He followed her, picking his report for the preparations for Halamshiral.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was actually quite impressed with how she had managed to gather herself together before she walked into the War Room, with him just a few steps behind. He’d promised to give her space and he had. As the meeting went on, she kept her composure fairly well, with just a slight twitch of her right foot, he guessed from shuffling her legs under her skirt. 

When it came to his report, she tried to glance at him for the minimum of time to be polite. Her manners wouldn’t let her avoid looking at him all together, and he smiled all the way through. He saw a couple of tiny swallows as she caught his eye. The only time she stumbled a little, was when issuing missions. As she placed his marker on the map, he acknowledged it with “Inquisitor” lowering his voice just enough. The marker slipped in her hand, before she managed to recover it, and put it down.

As the meeting finished and Josephine and Leliana were on their way out, he called to Lia, who was about to go too.

“Inquisitor, could you spare a moment?” 

“Of course, Commander,” she turned back to face him.

Cullen walked to the other side of the table, past Lia and on to the door, locking it. Turning, he strode up to her, backing her up against the table, before kissing her hard. She gave in to him quickly, her body becoming compliant. He broke the kiss.

“Strip,” he ordered gruffly, watching her eyes wide now.

“But, but we’re...in the War Room...” her voice faltering. He could see her struggling now, thinking they shouldn’t be doing this here. Cullen would need to be incredibly firm to break through her reluctance.

”Everything. Don’t make me ask again!” he thundered. Her eyes went even wider, as he let go of her.

He saw her hesitating, then as he folded his arms and stared at her, she began undressing. As she stood naked in front of him again, he ordered her to get on the War Table.

“Cullen...we can’t...it’s...” was all she got out, before he took hold of her, lifting her onto the Ferelden side of the table. 

“Do you remember what I said if you don’t do as you’re told,” he reminded her, his voice quieter, but still firm. He opened up her legs, and pushed his fingers into her. She moaned loudly. Her sex, curls and thighs were soaked with her arousal, and she’d stood there for the best part of an hour nursing this. 

“No privileges...” she whimpered.

“Do you promise to do as you’re told now?” he asked, again quiet but firm.

“Yes...I promise...” another whimper, but her pupils were huge now. 

“Good, for that you get an extra treat,” he promised. 

Cullen drew out his fingers, took off his belt and looped it around her wrists, pulling them together. He could see her face as he was doing it, her eyes half closed now, and her mouth slightly open. He kissed her, and felt the moans flow from her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Breaking off, he cleared the table behind her before pressing her down onto it, arms above her head. He leant over her, his hands on the table either side of her. 

“So what do you want?” he asked, soliciting the expected answer.

“Fuck me with your mouth, make me come...” she pleaded, closing her eyes in anticipation.

As laid his mouth onto her and his fingers into her, she bucked up against him, with a yelp. He opened her lips and began to work her with tongue, licking her, sucking on her. She was already hazy with desire, but the moans and gasps increased in volume now, and she began to tremble the more he devoured her. He had never seen her so beyond any control, she was practically undone. He’d wanted to stretch her even further, but wondered how much longer she could last. 

The erection he got from seeing her naked, now had built up in him too. He had to focus, concentrate, but watching her yield to him and how aroused she was, he wanted her so much now. And he still couldn’t understand why she made him feel like that, why her submission turned him so much. It wasn’t all they did, but it felt more when they did.

“Cullen...harder...please...I...need to...” she cried out, more of demand than a plea. He knew she was close now. He obliged, pressing harder and moving his tongue faster. Her hips came off the table, and he felt her clench on his fingers, then come back down, with a scream. This was the first time he’d heard her scream like that, and realised then how far he must have pushed her. She was almost gasping for air, and shuddering.

“Hold me...” she begged. He pulled her forward and up, dropping her bound arms around his head, and held onto her. She buried her head into his coat, still out of breath and shaking.

“Li, are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m good...honestly,” she replied, now lifting her head to look at him. “Cullen...I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you too, Li” he replied, bending forward, kissing her softly on the mouth. The shaking was abating, and her breathing was slowing now. He lifted her arms back over his head and untied the belt, the lines and redness left behind on her wrists.

He could see her rubbing her lips together and then looking at his face. She snickered, “I’m all over your face.”

“That you are,” he replied laughing.

She lifted the edge of his coat, and wiped his face as he rolled his eyes.

“So,” she began, “did you want to fuck me then?” she asked, now stroking her hand against his erection. “I can feel how hard your cock is.”

And this was the outcome when her barriers went, what he’d seen that first time, and since then. She crossed over from submission into sheer temptation. She would now have such a dirty mouth, and encourage him mercilessly. 

Cullen took hold of her hips, “More than anything, Li,” he breathed, and licked her jaw, listening to her gasp. “But somewhere more comfortable, like a bed. Yours or mine, either is fine.”

“Mine is closer,” she smirked, hopping off the table, shuffling against him. “But we should tidy up first,” she added.

“We should, else we risk Josephine’s irritation,” he kissed her, hearing her humming now.

Breaking away, Lia started to dress as Cullen went to set up the table, putting back the markers. As Lia finished, she came over to see, and swopped around two markers, shaking her head. 

“See, even as distracted as you made me, I could still remember which of my advisors should be doing what,” she announced and turned for the door. She looked over her shoulder. “And Cullen, don’t forget your belt, you’ll be needing that shortly.”

Cullen laughed. “For what now Li?” he knew exactly for what, when she was like this.

“I may have an assignment for you. But for a man with your strength and stamina, it should prove no problem,” she teased looking down at her bottom. “You missed a bit,” she laughed and unlocked the door.

Cullen shook his head. Maker, she was something else. He followed her, grabbing his belt and putting it back on.

As they walked through the door to Josephine’s office, she called to them.

“Ah, Inquisitor, Commander, a moment if you please,” she smiled.

“Yes, Josie?” Lia smiled back.

“I trust you both left the War Table as you found it,” she replied tapping her pen gently on the desk. “I suspect you have another 'meeting’ planned, and I wouldn’t want to have to interrupt to check that mission details were correct.”

Cullen could feel the heat rising in his face and wanted to get away, but Lia just calmly lied through her teeth. “Everything is as it should be, Josie. The Commander and I were just firming up numbers for the number of troops needed for Halamshiral.”

He could have sworn her heard a titter from Josephine when Lia mentioned firming up, but didn’t dare look at her. His gaze was firmly on the back of Lia’s head, and his hand was firmly on the back of his neck, rubbing it. 

“Bye Josie,” he heard Lia say and then wander off. As he followed, he managed to utter “Ambassador,” hearing Josephine reply “Commander” with a small snigger. Maker, he was never going to live this down, because whatever she knew, Leliana would too. He’d been on the end of their teasing already, but this would be much, much worse.

He marched out after Lia and through the door leading to the stairs up to her quarters. She was already racing up the stairs, but he couldn’t move as fast with his armour.

“Lock the door please,” she shouted as he came through the door to her room. 

He locked it and went up the stairs. Lia was already undressing, so Cullen started taking off his armour. He was still working his way through removing the pieces, but she’d finished and was now lying naked the bed. 

“Cullen, would you mind if I made a start while you continue undressing?” she calmly enquired, as if she was asking someone to pass the salt.

Cullen shook his head, grinning. “Only if I can watch, Li,” he replied watching her hand slip between her legs.

“Always, Cullen. I promise.” Lia replied, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for bearing with the stuff that comes out of my head! :))
> 
> Would really welcome feedback/comments on how you feel the pace of this was. Having spent the last months with two previously well established characters, a new one still feels strange. All contributions appreciated.


End file.
